the origin of: The Croc  presented in 6 parts
by Deceptor
Summary: Ron Gold, a well known writer for the Gotham Herald wants nothing more than to cover the riots at Arkham Asylum, but what will happen after that night he gets the chance? his life may never be the same!
1. the origin of: The Croc part 1 of 6

This was the story of a life time: Gotham City was up in flames; an hour ago there was a report of the Joker working an escape plan in Arkham Asylum. There were even reports the crime fighting vigilante known as: The Batman himself was dead on the island. The city was full of fear and anticipation as the developing riots in the mental institute grew. Not too long ago the Joker held the mayor hostage and gave up almost instantly admitting himself to the asylum. Even more suspiciously was a fire that burnt Blackgate correctional facility a few months ago to the ground. All the Blackgate prisoners were moved to the asylum.

One of the Gotham City Herald's most recognized writers couldn't give this up, he could see it already: "ARKHAM RIOTS CAUSE HUNDREDS OF BLACKGATE AND ARKHAM PRISONERS TO BE SET FREE". Ron Gold was not going to give up a chance to boost his position further into the newspaper industry. "Let me get this story boss!" Ron pleaded. Ron grew up in a particularly well off family as a child, he was rich, mostly due to his parents owning the most recognized liquor stores of Gotham. After his parents died of natural causes, Ron sold the company to fulfill his dream: writing for the Gotham Herald. "Jack's got this story, we don't want more reporter's risking their life just for a good scoop" Ron's boss replied.

Ron always thought his money gave him power and attention, he thought he deserved more attention than others because of his family's wealth. "Boss, please, what if I catch something jack misses?" Ron reasoned. "NO. That's final." the boss shouted. Furious, Ron stormed into his office. HE was trying to find another reason to go the asylum and get a good story. _How do I get that grumpy old jerk to get me to the asylum?_ He ranted about in his mind. His door crashed open. Ron's boss stood in the door, framed to the door frame itself, he gave Ron his answer: "Jack's going to need some help".

Ron couldn't believe it! _His boss_ wanted him to go to the asylum to help Jack Ryder! Ron wasted no time getting there by helicopter, and when he did, the asylum was up in flames of madness. Ron just sat there. He couldn't believe it. It was crazy, unbelievable; he couldn't comprehend the terror the joker had planned. His moment of mesmerisation shattered when he heard a familiar voice: "Ron! I am going to ask you to get on the ground!" the radio sounded static, but was understandable. Ron couldn't believe what jack asked him to do. Ron swallowed nothing but air in nervous tension. All he could say back was: "Okay"…

To be continued.

..


	2. the origin of: The Croc part 2 of 6

Ron couldn't believe what he was asked to do. Ron Gold, a young, 28 year old man wanted nothing more than a good story. His target was the developing riots of Arkham Asylum. Now Jack Ryder, another fellow reporter, wanted his help on this story. How he wanted it was another thing. Jack wanted Ron _to go on the ground_ of the asylum and get coverage there. Jack was insane, or Ron reasoned up inside his mind. Both Ron and Jack were in separate helicopters hovering beside each other, one already lowering to the ground. Ron was terrified; he was scared of what might happen.

"Listen to me Ron!" Jack pleaded, "I've got two armed security guards going with you, and you'll be fine!" Ron didn't answer back into the radio. "Helicopter zero dash two has landed Jack, preparing for deployment" the pilot of Ron's chopper reported. Ron took a nervous step on to the ground and quickly brought his foot back into the helicopter as if the ground had burned it slightly. The armed guards jumped out of the helicopter simultaneously and asked Ron too step out of the vehicle. "…O-Okay..." Ron stuttered. "Thanks Ron, I owe you big for this one" Ryder informed.

The dirt of the open air prison felt awkward, it felt ominous. "Where to, sir?" the guard on the left asked, his weapon trained on a door. "You know what? Let's just go, there's nothing here anyway, the action is up on the roof top" Ron explained. "Alright sir, call the helicopter" The guard ordered. His counterpart hit the radio for their escort and then Ron spotted something. Ron spotted what looked like an old crate. The odd part about it was a bright green liquid was oozing from it. It was guarded by a small number of Black Gate escapee's.

"What the hell are we doing sitting here and guarding this box of junk? Let's leave it and quit this madhouse!" A dark skinned, tall inmate asked. A slightly shorter, lighter skinned inmate responded to his question, "Quit saying that man! Jokers going to hear you! You know what Joker did to Jimmy when he tried to defy Joker's orders!"

"No I don't"

"Joker shot him,_ Twice!_ Poor old Jimmy, he was a good guy. _"_

"So?"

"Idiot! He'll do the same to us!"

"Not if he can't find us. Let's just last this out in one of the buildings. Hide in the storage spaces. It's fool poof!"

While the inmates fled the scene, Ron wasted no time taking pictures. When the helicopter arrived, the guards hopped in. Ron went to the old crates, and he found a small, hand sized tube full of the liquid. Ron hid the tube in his coat pocket and ran for the escort. As the helicopter lifted to take him away, He couldn't help but think what the liquid was and what it caused. Ron could see the silhouette of Jack's helicopter taping an oversized human fighting what appeared to be a human sized bat on the visitor centre's rooftop. That didn't matter to him. All Ron cared about was the neon green liquid now in his grasp. He wanted to know more, learn more. And when this chaos will finally end, he will know just where to come back and get some more of the mystery liquid.

To be continued…


	3. the origin of: The Croc part 3 of 6

Two months later.

Two months. That's how long it had been since Ron took the neon green liquid in the tube to his home apartment from the asylum. He hadn't gotten to knowing what the liquid was. He promised himself he would find out soon. He had been working extra hard at his job to hide his paranoia that the police would find him with the liquid. Ron discovered that the liquid was illegal and was supposed to be handed in to the police forces for examination and removal with an interview with Aaron Cash, one of the most respected guards in the mental facility. Ron couldn't do it, he couldn't hand it in. The liquid he took was named "Titan" after the effects it caused. The Titan formula was supposed to make the user ginormous and have strength past the limit of five men. There were side effects though, it could possibly kill the user, at the least it would severely damage ones vital organs.

Ron couldn't believe what he held in his position: the secret to becoming a super human. Ron decided he would take the concoction to hiding and use it when he needed it. Ron hadn't been showing up to his work that often since the discovery of the titan. He had spent some days buying little bits of the illegal liquid until he had a reasonable amount. He hadn't forgotten about the hidden crates at the asylum. He would come back for those eventually.

"Ron! My office, now!" Ron's boss hollered at him. It was an early Tuesday morning, Ron was drowsy, but he managed to find his way into the boss's office. The office was magnificent, not huge, but greatly detailed. An oak desk held a solid gold name stand that stood to the right side and read: Mr. Gurnt. The floor was layered with smooth marble; the wall facing the door was made entirely of glass, overlooking Gotham itself. Ron had been in Mr. Gurnt's office a couple of times; this was his first time in it for a bad reason. "Ron, look, you're a good guy, a good reporter and all, but, none of that counts when you don't show up, I'm going to need to fire you soon if you don't pick up the slack. I'd hate to do that, but it will soon be necessary. Understand?" Mr. Gurnt explained. "Sir, I need time, time to find a good story, every other reporter has devoured every possible story to the bone!" Ron responded. "This is the news son. There's always a story" Mr. Gurnt said. That was also the words in which the conversation closed, "Now go". "Yes sir" Ron said.

Ron stormed out of Mr. Gurnt's office thinking of what to do. There was no story in the near future, which meant no pay, which leaded to no rent getting paid. Ron thought about one option, then stopped in the middle of the hallway, and finally realized how the Titan could help him. Ron immediately ran back into his boss's office, "what if I told you I have a story, but I can't show you until I can get to it?" "What are you talking about Gold? I don't want you wasting my time!" an annoyed Mr. Gurnt demanded. "I can get you one of the biggest stories of the century; just pay me four months in advanced!" Ron explained. "I don't like it, you better not be tricking me, if you can get me what you promise you can, I'll get you your pay" the boss agreed. "When have I ever let you down sir?" Ron reasoned. "Fine, I'll go with it, I'll get you your pay four months in advanced by the end of the week, I swear, if you don't get me what you promise, I'll get you, and punish you" Mr. Gurnt threatened. "I won't let you down" Ron promised, and began walking out of the office and to the exit. Ron checked behind him, satisfied, he pulled out the Titan formula admiring it and smiled. "I won't let you down"

To be continued…


	4. the origin of: The Croc part 4 of 6

The news press was up in flames. Week after week one person came up on the front page, he was known as The Match. The one part that was suspicious was only one person seemed to get to the scene as soon as the others, that was Ron. Ron had always got the story before anyone else. Ron was even able to catch The Match in action. The Match was a self-proclaimed hero who was covered with fire arms from head to toe, and on big knife resting in his right boot. He had a dark yellow skin tight Kevlar suit with a red arrow pointing downwards across the chest. The eye protectors were fashioned out bulletproof glass that seemed to reflect any light that hit them.

was reading an article about The Match while considering whether to regret paying Ron his 4 months of pay in advanced, or relax in his decision; after all, the Gotham Herald was becoming the go to newspaper for every citizen. He was still suspicious of Ron and what he reasoned was Ron's partner getting him the news. But why did Ron need 4 months of pay in advanced if he just does what he does already? Why was this Match person working with Ron anyway? How did Ron get to know The Match? _Why doesn't Ron turn him in_? There were too many questions to be answered right now. didn't bother himself with answers any way, all he had to worry about was the police force. wanted this Match person stopped to, He just didn't want Ron proclaiming The Match as a hero, and Ron was doing just that. After all, The Match was killing criminals, as described by Ron, "The Match is someone who gets rid of Gotham's more hated scum (low tide criminals). He disposes of them, killing them, and in turn makes Gotham a safer place". The GCPD didn't like it, and neither did .

The Match was getting more dangerous every day. As the death toll of convicted criminals rose, so did Match's fame. Even with all the people hating The Match, Ron still titled him a hero. was no detective, but he was the boss, he could get any information from his employees, and Ron and The Match were his top priority. "Ron! Get in here now!" hollered wildly, some people even stopped and looked at the head boss in astonishment. "No problem boss!" Ron responded. Ron walked casually to and his work space. "Who is The Match?" the boss demanded. "No idea" Ron answered. "I don't want any games! Who is The Match? How do you know him? Why are you helping him?" shouted, one or two people outside the office stopped again, this time at the volume the boss let out. "I don't know anything! I just find him in the act!" Ron explained. "I know you are working with someone, who is it?" shouted, not lowering his voice. "I am just as confused as you! I don't know anything, if I did, I would have put it in the articles, and I know nothing!" Ron responded wildly, at the same volume as his boss. "Then why are you, the only person who is able to catch him in his act?" zeroed in. "Ask him! After all, I am one of the better known writers of this paper! Maybe he wants me to know about him because a lot of people read my articles! He's an idiot, I agree!" Ron tried to explain. Maybe Ron was right, after all, it would make sense for a "hero" to go get more recognized by getting famed writers to write about their name, thought for a second.

"You might be right, Ron, I'm sorry I have doubted that you would be helping a crazed vigilante." apologized, "Now go". Ron stormed out of the office angry, how could think _he_ was The Match? Ron just got lucky with the stories because whoever this Match person was, they chose him to write the articles. Ron headed home and left the building. On the streets, a piece of The Gotham Herald flew right into him. Ron stopped in his tracks. He opened up the page and looked at the article, wrote by Jack Ryder, it was titled: "KILLER CROC ESCAPES PRISON", Ron continued to read it while other pedestrians walked by. The article explained that Killer Croc had broken out of Arkham Asylum underground and is currently roaming the sewers underneath Gotham. Ron tucked the paper into his pocket, and began to walk back home.

Ron unlocked the door to his apartment; he lives alone after his fiancée had left him for another man. Ron was heartbroken for the weeks to follow; he found no sense in living. That was until the Arkham riots ensued and he found something to chase. Ron removed anything from his apartment that involved his backstabbing fiancée, and tried to forget about her completely. Ron entered his room. Confident with himself, he walked to a locked closet, and took out a key. He quickly looked around his shoulder to make sure that no one was looking, even though he lived alone. A satisfying click opened the closet. Inside on the door was a list of convicted criminals, some with an X beside them. Facing Ron was a dark yellow suit with a red arrow on the chest that is pointing downwards. The eyes shone beautifully against the light, various firearms piled underneath the suit, and a big, shining knife stuck in the side of the right boot. Ron took out the news article, and circled Killer Crocs picture, adding him to the list on the door, with a star beside the name. "You're next" Ron muttered.

To be continued…


	5. the origin of: The Croc part 5 of 6

The sewer felt odd, the water which The Match treaded through was disgusting, the walls of the confined space almost felt claustrophobic even though they were huge, moss invaded every possible crack that time opened up, but the most disgusting aspect of the system was the smell of rotting flesh. The Match almost puked from the stench, but he managed not to do so. Off in the distance Ron could hear the sound of someone, or something else. The creature must have heard The Match jump into the sewer because it sounded like it was getting closer. Killer Croc, which was what they called him,was a man born with a genetic mutation that resembled that of crocodile scales, instead of fingernails, he had claws, easily taller than an average man he stood at 12 feet tall. Ever since he was born, the mutation made Killer Croc's nature more natural than sophisticated, so it wasn't unusual for him to devour humans. Unfortunately, The Match was human.

Ron could make out a small green blob making enormous waves in the sewer while growing bigger. That was when The Match lost his element of surprise; he planned on sneaking up on Killer Croc and shooting him while he feasted on his latest meal. The green blob now had arms and legs, with bright orange prison pants and a large chain around its neck. The Match quickly re-evaluated his situation; growls could be heard from Killer Croc's end of the tunnel. "Get out!" Killer Croc shouted. The Match reached for the ladder and managed two steps until he slipped and slammed into the dirty sewer floor. He turned around and saw Killer Croc about twenty yards away, and whipped out a rifle he had hanging on his back. Fifteen yards, Ron lifted the firearm, ten yards, he aimed for the chest, 5 yards and Ron let the bullets leave the gun. A loud bang made everything go silent. Killer Croc flew back screaming into the water and lay there limp.

Up on the surface, a passing citizen heard the enormous bang and immediately called the police force. The unmistakable voice of Killer Croc screaming drew enough attention that Commissioner Gordon had decided to call in the Batman.

Bruce Wayne sat in the bat cave observing the newest addition to his string of gadgets. Bruce was told by the Wayne tech team it was supposed to stop a person in the position they were no matter what by covering them with specially engineered atoms that would harden when in contact with the host, like instant ice. The shape of the gadget resembled a thermos. Inside the thermos was six rod, when one rod was thrown on the ground, it would release a gas that carried the atom to the host and stopping them in their tracks. Bruce opened the container and observed the rods, it had past the first test: not killing a living thing. The atoms would disintegrate within an hour of contact, leaving the organism breathing. This was still an early prototype and was only to be used on healthy animals. Bruce put the small thermos in an available pocket on the utility belt. Bruce was ready to go for dinner, which Alfred had prepared, when the bat computer beeped insanely. Commissioner Gordon needed him at the sewers underneath the Duggly Apartment complex. "Dinner is going to have to wait Alfred" Brue informed. He jumped into his suit and became the Batman and zoomed into the Bat mobile and headed to the requested location, the thermos ready for use.

Ron stood there, shaking, keeping his weapon trained on Killer Croc; blood was floating to the surface of Killer Crocs back, although the wounds couldn't be seen. Ron did it, he Killed Killer Croc, this was going to be a great news story. Ron put the weapon back in its holster and stared at the mutated man for a minute. All of a sudden Killer Croc turned over with frightening speed and started staring into The Matches gleaming eyes. Killer Croc was to close for Ron to pull out the rifle again. Ron fell down in horror, the quick jerk of Killer Crocs neck made Ron scream. The Match struggled to pull out his knife, and when he did, Killer Croc was back on his feet. The bullets didn't pierce him, the mutation had made his skin bullet proof, and only minor cuts had been dealing out the large amount of blood. Killer Croc pounced on The Match, attempting to bite off his arm, but The Match was able to fend him off with a quick slash to the shoulder. Killer Croc screamed and fell back for a couple seconds. The Match quickly took the tube of Titan he was hiding and injected the entire amount with a needle in desperation.

Batman got there, and he could see that 10 police cars were surrounding the sewer with about 17 cops, guns trained on the sewer entrance all waiting for command by Commissioner Gordon. "Batman, there you are! We don't know what the hell is going on down there but we need you to find out!" Gordon explained. "I'll figure it out" Batman responded calmly and stern. He jumped into the sewer only to find what was happening. Killer Croc was recovering from a viscous cut on the shoulder while The Match was moving uncontrollably and screaming in pain. Batman couldn't do anything about it, if he didn't freeze them with the atoms Killer Croc would kill The Match, even though the tubes should only be used on healthy animals, Batman threw the rods anyway. A puff of gas quickly enveloped the sewer while Batman shot a grapple to a building and fled.

After the smoke cleared Batman hopped into the sewer. The site was disgusting. The atoms seemed to work on Killer Croc; it was as if he was stuck in invisible ice, but The Match. He was barely conscious, groaning. The mutation had gotten into The Match via the cut on the shoulder from Killer Croc; the atoms carried the mutation into The Match while the overdose of Titan was shaping him into a super human. "Call an ambulance" Batman told Gordon. "What happened?" Gordon asked. "I said… call and ambulance!" Batman shouted. "Alright" Gordon said.

He couldn't believe he was still alive, The Match was breathing, although he was in pain, he was alive, but before he could evaluate his situation, everything went black.

When Ron woke up, he saw himself in an oversized hospital bed. He screamed, and tried to get out, but he was strapped down. "What happened to me?" Ron screamed. "Please Mr. Gold, let me explain, somehow the mutation from Killer Croc was carried into you while the Titan formula was transforming you, the two tried to fight over dominance of your body but merged, we don't know how you're alive, but there is more of the mutation that there is Titan, and we can only conclude that if the two aren't even, your body can't adapt fast enough to both at separate times, your body can only adapt to one invader if you need to survive. When the two were fighting, they both stopped, went to sleep, and if we can't balance them out before they wake up, you are going to die. We need more Titan" the doctor explained. Ron screamed again. The gas, when the atoms froze both Killer Croc and Ron, the atoms also carried over the mutation to Ron. That was it, and there was no going back. The doctor was about to leave when Ron managed to spurt out "I know where some more Titan is". "Where?" the doctor shouted in amazement. "Arkham Asylum, I know a place where some Titan was hid, I have some pictures, please get the Titan to me" Ron managed to get out, and then coughed. "Please get it to me"

To be continued…


	6. the origin of: The Croc part 6 of 6

Ron lay in the hospital bed exhausted. He had gone too far. Ron had injected himself with the Titan formula, which was too much in its self. Too add on to his misery, a mutation had been accidentally carried into him and implanted itself in his DNA. The big problem was that both the formula and mutation were killing him. Normally the formula would slowly stop what it was doing, but in this case, the formula kept on going. The mutation was growing, it was spreading, doctors' didn't know why, luckily for them the formula and mutation had gone "to sleep" and was going to wake up soon. There was more mutation than formula and the doctors' only conclusion was to balance the amount of formula so it matched the mutation. It was a three step plan: first they would inject Ron with a special medicine that would stop the mutation from taking over his body; second, they would inject the required amount of Titan so the two would balance out, and finally, they would try to get the two to combine and extract the new two-in-one substance. One problem stood in the way of the already risky plan: they didn't have any Titan, only Ron knows were some is, and it is in Arkham Asylum.

"Doctor, we only expect that he has an hour or so until the mutation becomes active again." A nurse reported. "Then we must act fast" The doctor informed. The doctor went to the phone and dialled the GCPD headquarters. "Mr. Gordon?" the doctor asked. "Commissioner Gordon speaking" Jim Gordon, the head of the police force responded. "Yes, um, we need access to Arkham Island, we need to get to the medical centre of Arkham Asylum as soon as possible" the doctor explained. "Can't let you do that sir" Gordon said. "What?" The doctor shouted in shock, "But Arkham Island is owned by the city! The GCPD!", "This security company known as TYGER bought it, nobody knew about these guys, not even us, But they got the deed for the island." Gordon explained. "This is ridiculous! I have a patient who needs us to access the island immediately!" The doctor whispered into the phone in anger. The conversation went on for about 10 minutes of debating. "I won't be able to get the police force in the island, but I know one person who can" Gordon said finally with a hint of regret in his voice.

It was cold outside, but that didn't stop Gordon from getting to the rooftop of the GCPD and flipping the switch on the bat signal. It shone magnificently against the dark hue of the sky. Gordon just stood there with his coat on; he was waiting for no one else but the Batman to show up. It was almost unreal, Batman appeared in a flicker of light, the light reflected against his body, but his head was kept high enough in the shadows that only the light reflecting from his eyes was visible. It made Gordon jump on the inside, but he didn't move on the outside. "Hey" Gordon greeted. Batman didn't speak. After a moment of silence, Gordon broke the moment with a briefing of what needed to be done. He explained Ron's situation and what need to be done. "Here are some photos of the crates that need to be retrieved" Gordon informed. Batman took them and hid them in his belt. "Good luck Batman" Gordon wished him, and again, Batman disappeared with an almost unnatural speed.

Batman didn't drive to Arkham Island like he did when the riots took place; instead he flew there in the Batwing. Thanks to the Batwings superior technology, Batman went unnoticed by the TYGER forces and landed in an inconspicuous area. No one would find the Batwing where it was, so Batman only had to worry about himself. Quickly, Batman grappled to a highly elevated gargoyle on the Arkham Mansion, it was in the opposite location of where Batman wanted to go. Batman would need to go across the island to get the crate of Titan and come back with it. Luckily, Batman had built a Batcave on Arkham Island half way across. His plan was to get to the other side of the Asylum and get the crate to the Batcave where he could send it off, and get back to the Batwing and escape.

Batman couldn't believe what TYGER did to the open air prison, it had become a base of operation, helicopters, missiles, training grounds, and it was essentially a military base. There were guards patrolling every inch, this wasn't going to be easy. There were search lights in every inch of sky assuring the TYGER group no intruders were inside, the lights also made it impossible for Batman to glide to the Medical facility. Batman swung to a gargoyle on the opposite side of the mansion and dropped to the ground. Just stay in the dark, which was the plan, as always. Batman crouched down, and stuck to the perimeter of the mansion. Once Batman got to the front of the mansion, there would be no way to sneak past the set up TYGER had made, all the guards were armed, there was only one option: confusion. Batman made it to the edge of the left side of the mansion; the light was so bright he had to squint for a second. Quietly, Batman spilled 6 large smoke pellets into his hand from his belt. He concentrated on getting the right spot, right at the door of the mansion, and threw. All six pellets flew gracefully and exploded with smoke in a bang, everybody was caught off guard. All the search lights focused on the smoke. One guard, a veteran officer was caught by the Batclaw and hauled into the smoke and everybody stopped firing their guns. The camp was up in commotion and Batman grappled to the same gargoyle he had started off with. Smiling, Batman glided to the door leading to the space where the medical facility was, And as the door opened the search lights focused on the sky again.

When the door let him through, the com built into Batman's cowl distracted him, "Ron's got less than forty minutes". Gordon's voice was unmistakable, Batman needed to hurry. This side was just as alerted. Batman found it easier to navigate this side of the island, the search lights were in fewer numbers than the other side, and this made the ground easily navigated on foot. When Batman made it to the crate, he put a gloved hand on it, and made a loud crack. "What?" a guard asked himself. Batman quickly grappled to the roof of the medical building, and stalked the guard while he observed the crate. The guard left the crate alone, and began walking. He reached for his radio to report to the squad leader when a hand came up behind him. The hand was pitch black and rough; all the guard could manage was a quiet muffled scream than only he and his attacker could hear. When his struggling became vicious, he attempted to pull the trigger, no matter where his gun was, but before he could get a grip, everything went black. Batman let the guard slowly fall to the ground; he wasn't dead, just unconscious. Batman spread a large amount foam explosives on the wall of the medical centre. Then he took the crate while it made a large sound, attracting three guards. When Batman got to the roof again with the crate, he detonated the explosive foam, rendering the three guards unconscious, the search lights concentrated on the origin of the loud noise and Batman glided to the Batcave with no trouble.

"Ron's got twenty minutes Batman" Gordon interrupted Batman. "I'm in the Batcave, I've got the formula, and I'm sending it to Gotham General now" Batman reported. "Thank you Batman" Gordon said. Batman couldn't help but think about what he had done. The man he just saved was basically dead, what hope was there? The man would have wanted to be dead either way, but Batman couldn't let him die, that would be breaking his rule. Batman had no choice but to let a new villain be born. There was no doubt Ron would hate Batman for what had happened, he would hate everybody.

"Thank God!" The doctor exclaimed. He wasted no time in getting the formula in a needled. Everybody could hear the screams Ron was letting out, the Mutation was waking up now, earlier than they expected. The Doctor ran to the room with Ron inside it, the equipment was going crazy, a group of other doctors and nurses already had the formula that would stop the mutation from growing, it was already being injected. After that was injected, Ron seemed to calm down, his screams turned to groans. The Titan was injected and for Ron, everything had gone out of reach, reality went black.

When Ron woke up, he was in the same hospital bed. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was hideous, he couldn't even be called a human, the mutation and formula, now together as one substance, made him look like the devils sick reincarnation of humanity, Ron stood at twelve feet tall, he was deformed, every aspect of him was wrong, as if he was an experiment gone wrong and was the result. He was like Frankenstein, except, this time, not a single person would dare look at him, no one would care for him, no one would accept him. Angry and confused, Ron ran through the wall beside him with his new gained immense strength and jumped out of the second floor into the parking lot, setting off multiple car alarms. He just ran and ran, until he was at a train track. Not even his breathing sounded natural. He could still think for himself, and so he stepped on the track, he could see a light in the distance. He had about a minute to think, what if he died right here? He couldn't let Batman and Killer Croc just let this go. They needed to pay; they needed to get what they deserved, for what they did. What they did to him. A loud horn broke his concentration. The train was approaching him at a very high speed. Ron didn't move, he waited for the train to come to him. When the front of the train arrived he flipped it off the tracks, and cause the entire train to stop dead in its tracks. An explosion from one of the tanks caused him to lose balance. But before he could fall down he regained balance in a villainous pose and gave out a mighty cry. He would vow to kill Killer Croc and take his name; he would vow to kill Batman for what he did to him; and he wouldn't give up till both deeds are fulfilled.

A new villain has risen against Batman

A new adversary in the battle against justice

Ron Gold was reborn

The Croc was born

The End.


End file.
